Niño sonriente
by Boa Katsuki
Summary: Yuri se pierde en San Petersburgo y se encuentra con un adolescente que es igual a Victor. (One-shot Victuri)


Nombre del one-shot: Niño sonriente

Pareja: Victor Nikiforov x Yuri Katsuki

* * *

«No puede ser», fue lo primero que pensé, muy impactado.

Me detuve y comencé a mirar a todos lados. Muchos y muchos rusos caminando en sus propios mundos.

Ya sabía que ellos no tendrían por qué saber inglés. Y justo en ese momento, las pocas palabras rusas que había aprendido gracias a Victor, no podía recordarlas.

Comencé a caminar lentamente, por si Victor llegaba aparecer y me encontraba, pero no pasaba nada.

Empecé a inquietarme y a sentirme nervioso. Yo, Katsuki Yuri, un japonés de 24 años, me había perdido en San Petersburgo.

Desde que terminó el Grand Prix Final de Barcelona y gané la medalla de plata, Victor decidió que volvería a patinar y a la misma vez seguiría siendo mi entrenador. Sabía que aquello sería muy duro para él, pero de verdad se lo agradecía mucho y me hacía muy feliz.

Comencé a vivir con Victor en su departamento en San Petersburgo, y a entrenar en la misma pista. También vivíamos como una real pareja de prometidos.

Mi vida en Rusia iba de maravilla, pero hoy en la tarde habíamos decidido ir de compras.

Todo iba bien, hasta que sin querer me separé de Victor y me perdí.

Ya no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer. Incluso había olvidado traer mi celular.

Pensé en acercarme a los rusos que habían alrededor, pero estaba seguro que no me entenderán.

Eran tan altos y grandes que me atemorizaban un poco, definitivamente no podía acercarme a ellos y pedirles ayuda.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— escuché una voz masculina, hablándome en inglés.

Miré esperanzado, pero al ver su rostro me paralicé y lo quedé viendo impactado.

Era la mismísima copia de Victor adolescente. Sus ojos azules, su cabello platinado y largo. Era completamente igual.

—Disculpe, veo que es extranjero, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?— me preguntó con amabilidad.

Incluso su voz era igual, sólo que con su tono de adolescente.

—Me perdí— respondí nervioso.

—¡Oh! Si gusta puedo ayudarlo, me llamo Victor Nikiforov, ¿y usted?— se presentó sonriente.

Y me quedé impactado, cuestionándome cuántas eran las posibilidades de que existiese otro ruso llamado exactamente igual al Victor que yo conocía. O podía ser que su apellido había coincidido con el de Victor, y sus padres eran unos fanáticos del patinaje que habían decidido llamarlo igual.

Podía ser, pero no sabía si el apellido Nikiforov era común entre los rusos.

—Me llamo Yuri Katsuki, soy de Japón— me presenté, no muy seguro si era lo correcto.

—¿Se hospeda en algún hotel? Puedo guiarlo a él— me propuso.

—No, no me hospedo en ninguno.

—Oh... qué complicado— dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso.  
—¿Sería bueno que lo llevara a una estación de policías? Tal vez allí alguien mayor pueda ayudarlo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 16 ¿y usted?

—24 años.

Definitivamente, era la copia exacta de cuando Victor era adolescente. E incluso, se llamaban igual.

—Si quiere que lo ayude, primero deberá hacerme un favor— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?— contesté.

Definitivamente, era igual a Victor.

—Hay un lugar al que siempre he querido ir, pero no he podido. Quiero que usted me lleve— contó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Niño, si te has dado cuenta, soy extranjero.

Por más que se pareciera a Victor, no estaba bien que me confiara de él.

—Quiero ir al palacio de invierno.

—¿Eh? He ido pero no sé cómo llegar, lo siento— comenté.

—Yo sé cómo llegar, es sólo que no puedo ir yo solo— confesó bajando la mirada.

Lo miré confundido, y luego de pensarlo bien, terminé aceptando.

—Está bien, te llevaré.

Pero su sonrisa borró todo mi nerviosismo. Incluso su sonrisa era igual a la de Victor.

«¿Y si en realidad es Victor? ¿Es eso posible?», pensé.

El niño sonriente agarró mi mano y comenzó a avanzar conmigo.

—Sé qué autobús tomar. Muchas gracias.

Sonreí al escucharlo y me dejé llevar por él.

Subimos al autobús, él se sentó al lado de la ventana y comenzó a mirar emocionado los paisajes que se veían a través de ella.

—San Petersburgo es una hermosa ciudad— comenté mirando los bellos paisajes.

—¿Verdad que sí?— dijo orgulloso.

Luego de un rato, él se levantó, dándome entender que ya habíamos llegado.

Bajamos del autobús, el niño tomó mi mano y comenzó a correr emocionado.

Yo ya había venido anteriormente con Victor, así que reconocía el lugar.

Llegamos al palacio de invierno y nos paramos frente a la hermosa estructura.

—¡Lo sabía, es muy hermoso!— exclamó el niño Victor, muy emocionado.

Sonreí ante la emoción del muchacho.

Miré al cielo y sentí mucho nerviosismo, estaba atardeciendo, en cualquier momento se haría completamente de noche, y si este niño no lograba ayudarme, yo de verdad estaría perdido en un lugar mucho más lejano.

—Niño... Victor— lo llamé.

—Pronto va a oscurecer— comentó. —Yuri, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que se haga de noche? Quiero ver las luces del palacio de invierno— me pidió con cara de cachorro.

—Debo volver a casa, mi pareja debe estar muy preocupada por mí— expliqué.

Mi piel se erizó cuando me fijé en la mirada del niño Victor. Una mirada desolada y triste.

—Entiendo— dijo desanimado.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, observándolo. Me iba a arrepentir después y regresar se me iba a hacer mucho más difícil, pero me decidí.

—Está bien, me quedaré contigo hasta que se haga de noche.

Mi corazón se removió cuando el niño sonrió de la emoción y sus ojos brillaron.

—¡Muchas gracias!

La verdad era que encontraba todo eso muy extraño. Si fuera otra persona no me atrevería a preguntar y me sentiría mal por ser un entrometido, pero ese niño se parecía tanto a Victor, que sentí que podía preguntarle cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué no habías venido antes? ¿Eres de esta ciudad, no?

El niño me miró sorprendido, y muy apenado bajó la cabeza.

—No tenía quien me acompañara, no mantengo mucho contacto con mi familia — respondió sin mirarme a la cara.

No supe que decir, él continuó hablando.

—Sabía cómo llegar, pero no me atrevía a venir solo sin la compañía de un adulto— contó un poco avergonzado— además, son pocos los días que tengo libre, como hoy— agregó.

—¿Pocos días libres?

—Patino sobre hielo, este año daré lo mejor de mí en el campeonato mundial junior— dijo sonriéndome.

Sentí como si un líquido muy helado recorriera mi cuerpo y mi rostro se palideció.

—¿En dónde será eso?— me costó mucho formular la pregunta, pero él no se dio cuenta de eso.

—En Sofía, Bulgaria.

Comencé a tiritar de los nervios y a mirar hacia todos lados, él me miró confundido y un poco asustado.

«¿Acaso viajé al pasado? O... ¿Victor se rejuveneció?», pensé, completamente impactado.

Lo miré, tratando de mantener la calma, él me miró preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?— me preguntó.

—Sí...— respondí dudoso, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y seguí tratando de calmarme.

Me percaté que ya estaba anocheciendo.

«¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Voy a poder reunirme con Victor?», pensé y lo miré. «¿Qué haré si Victor es en realidad este niño, sólo que rejuveneció?».

Él me miró con una confusión que rápidamente desapareció, debido a que el palacio de invierno comenzó a brillar. Lo miré sorprendido, al igual que él.

Sólo había visto en fotografías como se veía el palacio de invierno en la noche, era realmente hermoso.

Comencé a tiritar por los nervios nuevamente, hasta que miré al niño Victor.

Una sonrisa hermosa y brillante se encontraba en su rostro, él comenzó a correr dando vueltas mientras admiraba la belleza de la estructura.

—¡Siempre quise verlo!— exclamó.

Yo sonreí y suspiré.

—Gracias Yuri por traerme— me dijo sonriendo— voy a ganar el campeonato mundial junior con el mejor puntaje— declaró.

—Sí, serás el mejor y el más hermoso— afirmé sonriendo.

Él sonrió alegre —Te lo prometo, será mi manera de agradecerte por acompañarme— me prometió.

Su sonrisa era agradable y llamativa, él era muy alegre y destellante, pero a pesar de eso, pude sentir como transmitía soledad.

No pude evitar sentirme triste, después de todo estaba seguro que ese niño sonriente era Victor.

«¿El precio a pagar de poder hacer lo mucho que ama es la soledad?», pensé.

Me cuestioné qué tan solo se encontraba él, que tuvo que pedirle a un total desconocido que lo acompañara a este lugar.

Él se me acercó caminando lentamente.

—Normalmente no le hablo a desconocidos, pero cuando te vi sentí como si pudiera confiar en ti ciegamente— me dijo sonrojándose —transmites amor y vida— sonrió.

Me sonrojé, no pude evitarlo.

—Es bueno saberlo, no es bueno que andes hablando con cualquiera— lo regañé.

—Perdón, no voy a poder ayudarte— me dijo bajando la cabeza.

Abrí la boca sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. Me miró a los ojos con seriedad y se acercó a mí con rapidez.

—Muchas gracias— susurró y me besó en la mejilla.

Me quedé paralizado y cuando pude reaccionar, él se separó de mí.

—Victor— lo llamé, pero él corrió hacia a mis espaldas y desapareció.

Literalmente desapareció.

Llevé mi mano a mi mejilla y recordé su mirada seria, definitivamente era Victor.

Pude haberme asustado por lo que había acabado de pasar, pero me encontraba en un problema peor. Estaba solo y mucho más perdido que antes.

Miré hacia el palacio de invierno, tratando de pensar en una solución a mi problema, cuando escuché que alguien me llamó.

—¡Yuri!— escuché una voz extremadamente preocupada correr hacia mí.

Era Victor, mi Victor adulto. Él me abrazó con fuerza.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te separaste de mí? ¿Tienes idea de lo que preocupado que estaba?— me regañó.

No supe qué responder, miré sus ojos y estaban rojos, de seguro había llorado por la preocupación.

Y vino a mí, esa sensación que me había transmitido el niño sonriente, el Victor adolescente.

Esa soledad que él sentía me causó dolor y tristeza.

Miré a Victor y acaricié su rostro con delicadeza. Lo amaba tanto.

Sin quererlo, comencé a llorar.

—Lo siento, no debí perderte de vista— me dijo preocupado.

—Perdón por dejarte solo. No permitiré que vuelvas a sentirte solo— prometí.

Victor me miró un poco confundido. Lo abracé con firmeza, él me correspondió el abrazo.

—Te amo— susurré.

—Yo te amo más— afirmó.

Sonreí y lo abracé con más fuerza.

—Yo te amo mucho más— aclaré.

Comenzamos a discutir sobre quién amaba más a quién, hasta que terminamos riendo animadamente.

Me miró con sus bellos ojos y sonrió, amaba tanto su sonrisa.

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar para marcharnos.

—¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí?— me preguntó confundido.

—¿No querías ver el palacio de invierno brillando, Victor?— pregunté mirándolo.

—Bueno— miró el palacio —es hermoso— sonrió.

También sonreí. Más hermoso eras tú, mi niño sonriente.

* * *

Hola!

Me encanta el Victor adolescente ¿Será por su pelo largo? Me encantan los hombres que tienen el cabello largo.

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño one-shot :3 hace tiempo que quería escribir algo así cortito y romántico que tuviera a Victor jovencito.

Nos estamos leyendo! n.n


End file.
